


A Rare Commodity

by seepingout



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seepingout/pseuds/seepingout





	A Rare Commodity

The chair is comfortable. It always is. He would change and the chair would change but it was always perfectly fitted to him. He'd wondered about it for centuries, quietly, there were enough other things to wonder about loudly. His silent question had been answered when he met Sexy, his one true, constant companion.

It was a comfort in its own right to know that she'd see his new face, his new body, and adjust the chair.

It has seen him through so much. He'd wait in it, counting down the days until they'd leave, his many companions. He'd sprawl, dejectedly, in dark moments wondering when he'd bring them to their ends.

Some of them would comment when he'd perch in it, glasses resting on his face, sometimes an affectation sometimes not (and usually it was the opposite of what they thought), reading some book or other or fiddling with a device. Sometimes there was no one to comment at all. He'd spent hours in it the last time around, mourning the Ponds.

Now he waits. She'll come, he has no doubt, she always has. Through all of time and space, well his anyways, she's come for him, he doubts this time will be different.

But he's very glad the chair is comfortable. He needs her, more than he's needed any of her predecessors, and that is the most uncomfortable thought he's ever had. Not the need, he's like anyone else he craves company, but her. She knows more of him and less of him than any other that has ever been in his life and he highly suspects she may know him better than he does. He worries about this face. He worries that the frowns that weren't his carry something that will drive her away. He doesn't know why he has this face and he worries that somehow, someway, she does, even if she doesn't realize it and that's why she doesn't trust it.

So he sits, and tries to absorb the comfort of the chair and hopes he has done enough. Hopes she'll stay.


End file.
